Broken Ends
by Mr Jay Phoenix
Summary: Something in the new world is stirring. A new yet familiar, dark power. One which hasn't been witnessed for over a thousand years. Malefor may have been defeated, but there's someone else to take his place, and perhaps, our famed purple dragon will be that someone.


**Hello. If anyone is reading this then I'd like to say, thank you for taking the time to read this.**

 **I've been on this site for many years and always wanted to publish a story of my own. Particularly about Spyro. I wanted to write a lot with him but unfortunately I never got time; life got in the way. GCSE's and A-Levels got in the way, and university is currently filling that hole now, so my story creativity only got to make a few chapters that were soundly deleted and some random sections of the story that I hoped to have made. However, with recent settling with studies, I would love to write my stories again and hopefully publish a couple on this site.**

 **I'm currently working on a story on Grand Theft Auto and potentially Skyrim, and hopefully, one day, Spyro. I'm publishing this as a way of seeing errors and weaknesses in my writing, through hopefully you guys. The few who might see this. Please excuse any typos and the lack of paragraphs, this is 4 years old and it was something I did on my IPad. any Critism or praise on areas would be greatly appreciated. Don't feel the need to review it though. Feel free to PM.**

 **But anyway, without further ado, I present to you, a little piece of my creativity.**

..."Spyro, you know you can trust me, right? I'm here for you. Don't let her get you down," Iza place her paw on Spyro's shoulder. He sighed.

"I. I just feel like whatever I do is wrong to her, and whenever I try and fix it, it makes matters worse. She just doesn't understand"

But then he suddenly smiled, looking at her directly.

"But hey, I've got you to talk to. Fancy going to the training area? Could do with taking off the heat"

Iza smiled "yeah, why not. Hey, isn't that Jay and Flame over there?" She pointed out behind Spyro. The purple dragon looked round. Surely enough, an ice and fire dragon were walking together in the direction of the arena.

"Yoo hoo. Flame, Jay" Iza called out

The two males stopped to the callers. After briefly looking around, they saw the purple dragons and waved at them."You going to the arena you two?" Jay shouted across the street.

"Yeah. Me and Iza figured we would go there. Want to go in together?" Spyro shouted back.

"Sure" Jay replied. The purple dragons quickly walked over to the two, and continued their journey to the training grounds.

"So, Iza. you hooked up with this handsome fella yet?" The hot headed (literally) Flame questioned. "you two have been hanging a lot lately. Tell me you two, you had sex yet?"

The two immediately blushed. Flame gave out a little laugh.

" ah man, you guys are so easy to wind-up. You should of seen the look on your faces" then he suddenly went serious." but serious now, have you?"

Spyro let out a shocked gesture "No flame, of course not! We barely know each other, and not everyone's wanting to have sex all the time like you"

" Who said I was sex crazed? I get in there, elements blazing. You're too sensible. Too held back. A momma's boy. Yeah, momma's boy. That's what you are" He got a dark glare shot at him, but it didn't effect him in the slightest

"Now now ladies, break it up" Iza stepped in. " I'm sure you can talk about this inside. We're here now"

They stood just outside the entrance of the huge grounds. With the building's humongous size looming them in its shadow.

The dragons all walked through the open entranceway to the arena. The whole floor echoed with shouts of cheering and Booing, and as the group came up to the large open ground, they could see why. Over half the seats of the surrounding the area were packed with young dragons, all yelling and screaming over each other at the two fighting in the centre.

"Yee Ancestors. It seems nearly all the dragon population's turned up. The arena's never this full, unless there's something big going on"

"there's enough seats for us up there" Jay pointed up to a level half way up. The dragons made their way towards the seats. On the way, they encountered a few dragons who were about 3-4 years younger. They were so engulfed in the fight below, they didn't notice a group wanting to get past them

"Excuse me please" Spyro asked politely. The dragons didn't hear him.

"Excuse me please" he asked again more loudly this time.

The dragon raised a paw at them "just a minute mate. Hahaha. Look, he's got it all wrong! What's he doing? Hahaha" he replied. Laughing out loud.

"Watch and learn buddy" Flame budged past spyro.

"Move it, pal" Flame shoved the dragons to one side as passed, and the there followed. They now had the young dragons attention.

"Oi! Watch where..." As he turned round, he saw who it was, and the young dragons angry expression suddenly dropped to an apologetic one.

"Master Spyro. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry" then he moved to one side for him and Iza. They made their way towards their seats. They encountered numerous others of young kings, all too ignorant to acknowledge them. Flame repeated the process of barging through for them, but word soon spread through the area that the purple dragons were here. And after a couple more goes of pushing people to the side, everyone started moving to the side for them as they released who it was. They reached their seats. Spyro sat next to Iza. Flame sat next to Iza, with Jay on right. As they sat down though, Iza released that everyone had stopped what they were doing, and we're staring at them. At least a hundred pairs of eyes must of been watching them. Even the fighters had paused to see the commotion. A second later, spyro saw this too. He let out a massive gulp. He never liked attention. And this was certainly too much for him. Jay especially. All but Flame.

"Well, what you all looking at? We came here for a fight, not a flaming gaze party. Get on with it!"

Flame's ignorance may of been a pain most times, but it did have its benefits, as everyone returned to watching the battle, and the two dragons got at it again.

They watched as the two threw blows at one another. One would attack, and the other dodged and counter-acted. Element use was also included in the fight, as a wave of cold ice engulfed half of the ground, while the other was torched with red hot flames licking up about the seats.

"That flaming Kazan. He does that every time with Blizzard. You'd figure he'd at least learn to dodge that attack" Flame said. Watching the ice dragon go down the ground,and Kazan quickly follow for a follow up attack.

"They're absolutely stupid. They do nothing but show off skills even hatchlings could do!This fight's the same as the last! Will they just give it a break!"

Spyro had to admit, it was pretty boring. Their routine was the same, and the conflict between these two had been going on since last year. The only reason everyone came was it was fire against ice. And many dragons argued which one was best. But even they got bored after a while.

Flame stood up suddenly from his seat "right! I've had enough! They want a decent fight, they'll get one"

Spyro, Isa and Jay watched as the fire dragon went off down the rows in a storm towards the central area. They had no idea what he was doing, or what he was going to do. But they had a pretty good idea it was something bad. He walked down back towards the entrance,and entered the grounds. The viewers noticed, and suddenly hushed. But Kazan and Blizzard didn't notice him until he was practically inches away. Kazan was on the floor, while Blizzard held him down. Ready for a tail shot.

"What you doing Flame? Can't you see we're in the midst of something" The ice dragon deep voice sounded with irritation.

"Beat it smokey! I'm about to kick this guys ass!"

Flame shoved Blizzard so hard he tripped and fell over Into the sand. His opponent was trying to stand up and retaliate, but Flame quickly pinned him firmly down with his front legs.

"Now now. Violence solves nothing" Flame said coolly, as he tail whipped Kazan in the face with the side of his blade. Kazan writhed and snapped violently at Flame's face, but he just tail whipped him again and again, until he stopped.

"That's better. A squirmer's no good when he's in front of all his friends" he pointed to the whole crowd, who all laughed loudly.

He got off Kazan, and let him slip to the side.

"Play nicely now" he said sternly. As the two stood to the side out of the dragons way, he addressed the audience. Tail waving excitedly behind him.

A load of the girls started whooping and whistling at him as he Shouted across the spectators "Ladies, and gentlemen. My friends, and enemies. Are you all sick of watching these two fight like hatchling over more milk?"

"Yes" the crowd replied.

"Do you think it's time we had something new, exciting. Thrilling?"

"Yes" again they shouted.

"Do you think these two are worthy of such a thing"

"No" they yelled.

Flame now had a massive smirk on his face. He turned excitedly,and now addressed Blizzard and Kazan. " No offence you guys, but it's pretty pathetic watching you two. Sure it was fun the first few times. But now it's overkill. We all got bored of it a long time ago. So why don't you run along and join the crowd now so you can see what a real fight is"

Kazan was about to snap back, but Flame raised his tail, and waved it dangerously about, Kazan took a threatening step forward before Blizzard placed a paw on his shoulder.

"He's not worth Kazan. Leave it" Blizzard said. Kazan unwillingly backed down. The two turned round, and went to join the rest of the crowd. Flame looked deeply satisfied at his small victory, as evidenced with his great big smirk still lingering. "Now that we have that out of the way, where were we? Ah yes"

"We don't want sissy fights, we want full, intense battles. All the moments feel thrilling and exhilarating. And this is what I propose..." He paused for the audience for a moment to get their full attention. As they all sat quietly for the next part.

"I propose, a full, one-on-one match against the two, most legendary dragons that are with us right here. Right now. The purple saviour, Spyro the dragon against, Iza Stainheart! What do you say?!" He asked with unbearable excitement. The crowd seemed to uproar with their own excitement, as the idea of this battle seemed to suddenly spice up the atmosphere. Flame looked up at where the two were sitting. The two seemed bewildered by the proposal. Particularly Spyro in this case.

"Let's give them a little encouragement, shall we?" He raised his paws in the air for the encouragement of chanting.

"Spyro and Iza! Spyro and Iza! Spyro and Iza! Spyro and Iza!" They chanted in unison. Clapping along to the beat as well. Like football fans cheering their home team. Spyro was grinning madly at this idea of going against the dragoness beside her. Iza looked just the same, except she seemed more than willing to do it. She stood up, and as she did, she got a wave of cheering. "You want to do it?" Iza looked down at Spyro. The idea seemed ludicrous, but it didn't phase Iza's efforts.

"Come on, it'll be fun" she smiled. "I'll go easy on you. Promise"He rolled his eyes as she grabbed his paws and dragged up him up. He was heavy to lift, but he didn't resist. The two then made their way down to the centre. the crowd just went berserk with clapping and yelling with support.

" well, it looks like our contestants are more than willing to agree. Brilliant!"

The two came to the centre with Flame. He arranged them Botha o they standing opposite from each other with him in the centre. He huddled them together like a group talk, then explained the ground rules.

"Ok, first, no touching of the hair or face"

"We don't have hair Flame" Spyro explained. Flame just smiled." Hey, it's the way it is. I don't make the rules. Some other guy made them"

"Right, no poking, slapping or groin shots. Elements are allowed to be used. But no fatal attacks or furies. The last time that happened we ended up with half he training grounds on fire. If I see any of these rules broken, you'll be disqualified and lose the match. Tail blade to the neck or opponent gives up and it's game over. Got it?" The two nodded. Flame broke it up. "Right, let's get this going!" He yelled. The group went up in an uproar once again.

"Get to your sides" he pointed behind behind the two. The two were given a few seconds to get ready. Spyro got into a low fighting stance, while Iza stood calm and steady.

"Ready? Fight!"

Iza immediately broke into a full sprint stride as the signal went. Spyro braced himself as the purple dragoness drew closer for a rush attack. He planned on the perfect counter attack. He was ready. But before Iza was In attacking range, she breathed a huge wall of flames inches away from her opponent. Spyro went wide eyed as he saw the sudden attack, and rolled to the side, thinking she was going for a fire attack. As he quickly recovered from the dodge though, he just managed to see Iza punch through the fire before she high kicked him square on the chest. He was sent back a few feet on the ground back first. The spectators wooed and cheered at the attack. Iza landed on her four paws, and rushed Spyro him again. She went in for a quick tail shot to end it. But this time Spyro saw her attack coming. Iza brought her tail up, but Spyro grasped it as it approached his neck. He twisted it away in a lock, then swiped his tail at Iza's legs. She let out a gasp as she was swiped clear of the ground. It was Spyros turn to get on top of Iza. But before he could do anything, she placed her feet on his chest, pushed with amazing force and rolled backwards using her momentum from the push, along with Spyro. He was thrown back, but he landed skilfully.

Spyro fired a array of earth bullets to distract Iza, as he broke up into the sky to get a height advantage. Iza managed to dodge the wide spread of the projectiles, but Spyro had sent a massive blunt ice shard which directly impacted her left shoulder. She quickly retaliated with her own ice shards though. Half a dozen of them came at him, but he easily flew to the side to avoid the attack. Spyro Fried a torrent of flames down to the ground, which engulfed nearly the whole ground. Without thinking, Iza counteracted with a weak shockwave of ice. The two elements cancelled each other out, leaving the grounds steaming.

Spyro returned to the ground, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face. Iza was very much the same. Fatigue had been building up in the two, but neither of them looked they were quitting.

The fight so far was a stallmate. No one knew who was going to win. They encircled each other in fighting stances.

"You're a good fighter" Spyro complimented through heavy breaths

"Wish, I could say, the same" She weakly replied, smiling devilishly. As they exchanged slit glances, the dragons were all

"Ladies and gentlemen. What a spectacular spectacle we have going on here. It doesn't appear to have finished yet" Flame said to an ecstatic crowd. Everyone was in uproar with excitement over the fight. Then he quickly addressed the two dragons " So you two, get fighting!" Flame yelled.


End file.
